


Mistletoe

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Angst & Fluff, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Harry, its christmas timeeeee, mistletoe cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: After the War, Harry just wants things to be normal. Things feel strange once Draco is no longer fighting back. Things get even stranger when they get trapped beneath an enchanted mistletoe





	Mistletoe

“Hey Malfoy, if you wouldn’t mind, could you stop ogling at your reflection and let us get past you?” Harry snapped, crossing his arm impatiently.

 

Draco’s eyes caught Harry’s in the reflection of the mirrored vase he had been admiring and frowned. Gently rolling his eyes, he straightened up and adjusted his blazer. “It’s over a thousand years old, Potter. I was appreciating history.”

 

“Whatever, could you move? Or are you going to continue being a prat and just stand there?”

 

Something flashed dimly in Draco’s eyes before he shook his head and wordlessly slid out of the way of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry frowned, tapping his fingers against his own arm in frustration.

 

“What? Too much hair gel seeping into your brain to fight back?”

 

“Why do you need a fight so badly, Potter?” Malfoy sighed, leaning tiredly against the tall wooden doorway he moved to in order to let the Golden Trio pass.

 

Harry frowned again.

 

The truth was, he didn’t really have a definite answer. The war was over, everything was resolved. He was back at Hogwarts for his eighth year. Voldemort was dead. His friends were safe. He could finally relax. So why was he itching to have a reason to erase Malfoy’s stupid nonchalant attitude with a particularly hard shove, perhaps a solid punch to the nose?

 

“I don’t need a fight. I just find it difficult to deal with the likes of you as if everything is normal.” Harry growled.

 

Draco’s eyes flashed again and he stood up straighter. “‘The likes of you’?” Draco snorted a humorless laugh, “Say what you mean, Potter. Death Eater, right? That’s what you were going to say?”

 

“Harry, let’s go.” Hermione gave a sad sigh, tugging Harry’s elbow. “The party’s already started.”

 

Harry ignored her and took a step closer to Draco. “Yeah. I do mean that. Death Eater. I don’t know how you managed to show your face here this year. Especially when…” Harry’s eyes glanced down to Draco’s arm.

 

Draco shocked Harry and his friends when he reached down and yanked up his sleeve, revealing the bone-chilling mark on his forearm. Harry deflated slightly, staring at it, unable to look away.

 

“When I have the mark?  _ His _ mark?” Draco hissed, taunting him. “The mark responsible for the death of everyone you love? Cedric, Fred, Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Your parents-”

 

“You bastard!” Harry was shouting, rushing forward and rather violently slamming Draco back against the hard, wooden archway. “How dare you. What gives you the right--”

 

But it was Draco’s turn to slam Harry against the doorframe, throwing him back with such unexpected power that it stunned Harry to silence as he stared at Draco with wide-eyes.

 

“I didn’t fucking do any of that, Potter.” Draco growled, just loud enough for Harry to hear him. “I never wanted to fucking join him. I didn’t have a bloody choice, you fucking twat. You walk around all of the fucking time acting like you’re the only one who was damaged by the war. Like you’re the only one who suffered. If you hate me so bloody much, Potter, why didn’t you let me fucking burn to death in the Room of Requirements? We both would have been better off, wouldn’t we?”

 

Harry, at a mild loss for words, simply shook his head and pushed Draco away, turning to walk back to Ron and Hermione before slamming into an invisible force and being flung back, falling against Draco in surprise.

 

“Are you a fucking first year? Are you trying to start a physical fight with me, Potter?” Draco asked in absolute frustration, shoving Harry back. Harry stumbled and hit the invisible wall once more and was stopped in his tracks.

 

“Christ, I’m not!” Harry growled, turning to look at his two friends in bewilderment, putting his hands up and pressing on the invisible wall in front of him. “I can’t get through this.”

 

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in the situation, placing his hands on the invisible wall, too, pushing with curiosity. It didn’t budge.

 

Ron looked mildly horrified. Hermione looked genuinely amused.

 

“Look up.” She told them.

 

Harry had never felt his heart drop so far down his stomach when he registered what was hanging above them.

 

“Bloody hell.” Draco breathed out in frustration. “This is why I wasn’t killed. So Merlin could punish me by putting me through my own twisted, personal hell.”

 

“I’m not kissing you.” Harry stated matter-of-factly as he glared at the mistletoe above them. “I refuse.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t either if I were you. I’ve heard the Dark Mark is contagious.” Draco teased cynically, leaning heavily against the doorframe behind him. “It’s the only way out. We might as well get it over with.”

 

“It’s not the only way out.” Harry grumbled, turning hopefully to Hermione.

 

“Sorry, Harry. We’re really late for the party.” Hermione flashed a small grin before grabbing Ron’s arm, tugging him along.

 

“Hermione!” Harry gasped, trying to rush after her, only to be thrown backwards once more. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“Now that I have you stuck here, Potter…” Draco started, folding his arms across his chest. “Answer my question. If you hate me so much and if you blame me for the death of everyone, why didn’t you let me die?”

 

“Why didn’t  _ you _ let  _ me _ die?” Harry countered. “That night in your house. You knew it was me. You said you couldn’t tell, but you knew.”

 

“Why would I want you dead when you were the only hope I had of escaping You-Know-Who?” Draco’s voice was very quiet and he refused to look at the boy standing in front of him. “Now answer my fucking question.”

 

“I never said I wanted you dead.” Harry grumbled, turning away from Draco as he spoke. “And I don’t blame you for their deaths… I just…”

 

“Just what?” Draco let out an exasperated groan.

 

“It’s just normal. It’s normal for me to have you around to argue with.” Harry admitted, turning angrily towards Draco, “And for a while, it was the same as before with you. Until you stopped fighting back. Everyone else looks at me like I’m going to break or snap or just fall back. You didn’t. Until recently. I know that you didn’t have a choice, I’m not an idiot. I didn’t have a choice either. I did choose to be the chosen one. You didn’t choose to be a Death Eater. I know. But you’re the only sense normalcy I have in my life and that is so fucking weird.”

 

“I thought you just wanted a punching bag.” Draco replied, admittedly surprised by Harry’s words. “So I stopped fighting.”

 

“Why?” Harry questioned, genuinely surprised. “Why would you just stop fighting?”

 

“You saved the entire bloody world.” Draco rolled his eyes, “I was willing to hold back my anger to let you release some tension.”

 

“That’s not fair to you. You don’t have to treat me differently. It’s okay to still hate me.”

 

“Potter…” Draco let out a frustrated sigh, “I… I don’t hate you.”

 

“Oh come off it!” Harry cried in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest, “I told you, I want things to be normal. You don’t have to lie to keep me happy. I don’t need you to be like everyone else and to treat me like I’m going to break. You hate me, you’ve hated me since we were eleven. It’s okay. Please, continue. I need things to be normal.”

 

“I’ve never hated you, Potter.”

 

“Bullshit!” Harry shook his head, exasperated, “We were on opposite sides of the bloody war.”

 

“Didn’t we just decide that we didn’t have a choice in that matter?” Draco sighed, “I always admired you, Potter. Sure you annoyed the bloody hell out of me and once you had me within an inch of my life,” Harry flinched at the memory of Draco laying pale in a pool of his own blood in the bathroom, “but I have never hated you.”

 

“Why? Why wouldn’t you hate me?” Harry asked, his voice quiet and weak, “I don’t get it.”

 

“I could pretend to hate you, if that will help you in your search for normalcy.” Draco offered lightheartedly.

 

Harry found himself repressing a small smile. “No, I keep telling you I don’t think it’s fair for you to change in order to help me.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder how you could be oblivious to everything that happens around you.” Draco snorted. Harry frowned, but Draco’s tone was not malicious which threw him off.

“What do you mean?”

 

“Merlin, Potter. I’ve only fancied you for about eight years now and you think I’ve hated you this whole time.”

 

“You… You? What?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Can you just kiss me already?”

 

“I-What?” Harry choked.

 

Draco pointed up at the mistletoe. “The whole reason we’re still here?”

 

“Oh.” Harry gulped, his face flushed, “Right. You’re sure there’s no other way to get out?”

 

“I don’t really have any resources here to fact-check with, Potter.” Draco huffed, “But it is the fastest way I know.”

 

“Right.” Harry straightened up, playing nervously with the cuffs of his sleeves. “So, how do you want to go about it?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked closer. Harry’s breath hitched when Draco placed a hand on his hip and pulled him closer, his other hand going to gently cup the back of Harry’s head.

 

Harry allowed Draco to drag him in. He shut his eyes and waited in anxious anticipation.

 

He didn’t dare breathe when he felt Draco’s lips against his. They were soft. Not as soft as Ginny’s were. They were more masculine, more demanding. Neither boy noticed the wards fall. Instead, Draco was guiding Harry backwards until his back pressed against the wall, tilting his head to get a deeper kiss. Harry nervously let his hands take gentle fistfuls of Draco’s hair, surprised at how much he didn’t want this kiss to end.

 

But it did. When Draco drew away there was a small hint of amusement when Harry involuntarily tilted his chin up to try to keep the kiss going before coming to his senses.

 

“You should get to the party. Your friends will be waiting.” Draco breathed and Harry shuddered and nodded.

 

“Yeah.” Harry couldn’t look away from Draco’s soft, inviting eyes. “I… I should.”

 

“You should.” Draco agreed, looking smug as Harry didn’t budge.

 

Harry gulped, still softly gripping fistfuls of Draco’s hair. He let out a shaky breath before pulling Draco closer, their lips touching once more.

 

“The spell’s over.” Draco breathed out in amusement when they separated again.

 

“I know.”

 

“If you want things to go back to how they used to be, I don’t think this is the right way to go about it.” Draco mused.

 

“This is better.” Harry insisted, tugging Draco back. “Don’t you think?”

 

Draco smirked. “This isn’t what I had in mind for today.” He whispered before leaning back down to kiss Harry again.


End file.
